Doble Cara
by AshleyShadow-SonicYaoiLover
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonic y Shadow son pareja desde hace tiempo. Pero Shadow comienza a comportarse extraño...por qué a veces es cariñoso con Sonic y otras tan salvaje como para intentar asesinarlo? ShadowSemeXSonicUke!  Incompleto por falta de Reviews, sorry.</html>
1. Mephiles suelto!

**Espero que este fic resulte más entretenido que el anterior u.ù porque al fin terminaron las clases y (se supone) debo estar más concentrada.**

**ACLARO de una vez, que ****ES UN FIC YAOI, ****si ustedes no disfrutan leyendo este tipo de fics, entonces den clic "Atrás" de una vez ¬¬**

**Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de SEGA. Soy una yaoista obsesionada, se verá reflejado en el fic XD**

**Reseña: Sonic y Shadow son pareja desde hace años, pero de pronto Shadow comienza a comportarse muy extraño. Por qué a veces es cariñoso y dulce y otras tan violento que ha intentado asesinarlo varias veces?**

**Que lo disfruten, comenten:**

_**DOBLE CARA**_

_**ASHLEY SHADOW**_

**Capítulo 1: Un demonio escapa**

-ALTO! DETÉNGASE!-Gritaba la pareja de policías.

Corrían a toda velocidad, tras un rastro de humo negro que no tenía la mínima intención de acceder. Oh si, es lo que piensan, nuestro querido Mephiles ha escapado de la prisión en donde estaba. La razón: el cetro de las tinieblas estaba cautivo en una celda especial, pero Tails fue llamado para arreglar la máquina que daba acceso a la puerta, pues últimamente no funcionaba bien y temían que escapara, por ello su presencia fue solicitada. Quién mejor que él para repararlo? En fin, el zorrito se puso a trabajar, pero para ello había que desactivar el dichoso aparatito, pero no sólo eso, sino toda la electricidad del lugar, pues al ser el dispositivo más poderoso (por quien mantenía encerrado) un mal movimiento, podría morir electrocutado en un instante, sí, la seguridad para él era máxima.

Sin estar conforme, Knuckles le ordenó a Rouge desactivar la electricidad, así lo hizo. Minutos antes de la tragedia, y siendo la oscuridad el portal del mal, Mephiles logró atacar a Tails justo cuando ajustaba los últimos cables, cómo salió del cetro? Fácil, el zorrito se descuidó y dejó mal un desarmador, al tomarlo de nuevo, golpeó al cetro haciéndolo caer, (ven cómo los accidentes pasan por tonterías?) el cetro se rompió al impactarse en el piso y Mephiles salió disparado de la prisión.

Knuckles y Rouge no poseían la velocidad suficiente para alcanzarlo, menos si salieron con prisa y sin vehículos. Al otro se le hizo fácil alejarse lo suficiente y tomar otra forma para desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-

Ahí quedó todo, hace un mes que se corrió la noticia: "Prohibido salir después de las 10 a las calles, Mephiles anda suelto!" se pegaron carteles por todas partes, nuestra pareja, dejando de lado por la fuerza la intimidad entre ellos, salían todas las noches a buscar al dichoso demonio, pero nada. No les preocupaba tanto que no apareciera, más bien, que atacara a los demás. Pero…extraño…un mes suelto por las calles y ningún muerto o herido? Seguro tramaba algo…

Toda la población estaba ya enterada de lo sucedido. Excepto una pareja que recién llegaba de un paseo romántico a una isla desierta. Iban tomados de la mano, sonriendo por todas las noches, días, bueno, hasta tardes! Que habían pasado MUY juntitos. Jamás se separaban, y habían regresado para mantener la paz en el lugar combatiendo juntos. Confiaban en que Knuckles y Rouge habían mantenido en orden la cárcel que ellos mismos construyeron, así que se habían ido y regresaron igual de tranquilos.

.-.-.-.-

Shadow abrazaba a Sonic por la espalda, mordiendo su oreja izquierda y susurrándole cosas que hacían que el azul soltara risitas divertidas. El plan era ir a visitar la prisión. Simple, cambio de planes, Shadow tomó a su pareja en brazos y patinó a toda velocidad hasta la pequeña cabaña en donde vivían. Llegando casi rompe la puerta de una patada, pero no, así que la cerró con su mano de otro azote (Pobre puerta! XD), llegando a la habitación vieron la gran cama matrimonial con cómodas sábanas gruesas de color vino. Shadow bajó a Sonic y también dejó las maletas a un lado (Por dios, qué fuerza tiene! X3), se acercó a su amado y volvió a susurrarle mordiendo su cuello levemente.

-Mira…una cama…te trae Recuerdos…o Ideas?-Diciendo lo último chupando su cuello.

Sonic convencido de la invitación (y es que quién lo duda! XD) retrocedió a la cama y jaló de la camisa a Shadow haciéndolo recostar sobre él y besó sus labios con un hambre salvaje, Shadow sonrió por la afirmativa respuesta y respondió el beso mordiendo sus labios.

Con la misma hambre, fue desabrochando con urgencia los botones de la camisa de éste. Shadow, como siempre, disfrutaba más que su pareja tomara el control en principio, haciéndolo suplicar porque le bajara la lujuria, así que no hacía nada, sólo observaba.

-Shadow…por favor..imítameeeeee

Soltando una carcajada, mostrando sus colmillos, le clavó una profunda mirada, como sabía que le gustaba a Sonic, esta mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo y le quitó con velocidad la playera roja que portaba. Se agachó y comenzó a besar y chupar su pecho, despertando más su deseo, aunque, como siempre, hacía falta mucho más para que el mismo se excitara.

-Oh Si! Eso era de lo que estaba hablando!-pensó divertido Sonic, comenzando a gemir conforme bajaban las caricias de esos labios.

Cuando Shadow desabrochaba el pantalón de su pareja, la cual pedía a gritos mucho más, despertaba ya un poquitín su excitación, entonces bajó con urgencia aquel pantalón y empezó a acariciar sólo con su mano. Sonic respondía con más gemidos la caricia. Entonces…

_Toc Toc!_

_-Sonic! Shadow! Están aquí?_

-Maldición!- Exclama el primer llamado aún gimiendo.

-Jmjm, tranquilo, será para después, ten en cuenta que me estoy reservando las ganas.-Le susurró y besó sus labios.

-No abraaaas.-Imploró sonriendo, Shadow pensó en no responder, pero.

_-Por favor, es urgente, lamentamos interrumpir._

Shadow se levantó serio y comenzó a cerrar su camisa de nuevo. –Vístete.-Le ordenó a Sonic y sin remedio obedeció. Al no estar excitado (y no teniendo por lo tanto nada que ocultar XP) Shadow salió a abrir, entonces vio muy preocupados a Knuckles y Rouge.

-Otro prisionero escapó?-Preguntó con tono aburrido suspirando.

Ellos asintieron en respuesta.

-No se preocupen, Sonic y yo lo atraparemos fácil y para en la noche ya lo tendrán encerrado, como siempre.

-Sh-Shadow es que…

-Habla, Knuckles, prometo no molestarme-se cruzó de brazos-ahora quién fue?

-Me-Mephiles…-Dijo con rapidez nervioso

-O.Ó! Mephiles? Pero es imposible! Cómo lo permitieron! O más bien, cómo escapó el desgraciado?

Rouge suspiró con la cabeza baja.-Podemos pasar?

Shadow asintió y ya estando sentados en la sala, comenzaron a explicar.

.-.-.-.-

Sonic, ya vestido, salió y vio tres caras preocupadísimas, al principio pensó "Rayos! Ahora no tendré a mi Shadow esta noche! T.T" pero finalmente preguntó para llamar su atención:

-Y ahora qué pasó?

Shadow se levantó y se dirigió a Sonic preocupado y serio:

-Amor, Mephiles escapó…

-O.O?

-Y…lo más probable es que quiera asesinarte a ti…o a mí…

-Qué? O.O

**Continuará…**

**NO! Aún no he puesto el Lemon! XD Era un comienzoooo, no sean ansiosos!**

**Jajaja, dejen sus comentarios!**

**Saludos, los amo lectores!**

**Ashley Shadow**


	2. El vino tuvo la culpa! XD

**Bien, pues como parece que esta trama si "pegó", entonces seguiremos =D**

**Me había faltado mencionar que me inspiré en un capítulo de Teen Titans para la trama, en este episodio usaré algo de Junjou, para evitar las reclamaciones y todo eso u.ù**

**PD: Saludos a mis fans! Los amo!**

**Capítulo 2: El vino tuvo la culpa!**

-Shaaaaaaadowwww…

-No.

-Por favooor, dijiste que guardabas las ganaaaas!

-Dije que no!

-Anda o me voy a enojar.

-Has lo que quieras.

Así terminó aquella discusión, parecía que Mephiles involuntariamente ya creaba tensión entre la pareja, sin tener que intervenir! Sonic exclamó un último "Bien" y se volteó cubriéndose con las sábanas molesto.

-Por lo menos dormirás conmigo?

-No, que descanses.

Shadow tomó (como sieeeempre no?) una cobija y una almohada y serio, pues no estaba molesto pero no tenía intenciones de seguir soportando que le imploraran por sexo, le resultaba un tanto difícil negárselo, pero había cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

-Mephiles…comprendo tus razones para escapar, pero…qué estarás tramando?

Ignorando la necesidad del sueño, dejó las cosas en un sofá y se acercó a una ventana que tenía vista a toda la zona, debía estar alerta, pues al saber que habían regresado no tardaría mucho en comenzar una estrategia y probablemente atacar.

-Siendo tú el que ha escapado…temo que necesitaremos más ayuda.

Pensó en llamar a un viejo amigo con quien hizo equipo para combatirlo en veces pasadas, pero no fue necesario, pues él mismo llamó a la puerta a los minutos. Nervioso por la incertidumbre, se acercó despacio a la puerta. Y muy decidido preguntó:

-Si?

Sus ojos sólo pudieron cruzarse con unos de mirada casi tan profunda como la de él mismo, color miel y unas púas que hacían parecer que siempre estaba de mal humor o serio (en pocas palabras, mirada sexy XD)

-Shadow? O.e N-no me digas que vives con Sonic…

-Hmm? No lo sabías?

-e.e Bueno da igual, quería hablar con alguno de ustedes sobre…

-Mephiles? Apenas te enteraste también?

-No sólo eso…yo lo vi…

Shadow le invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la mesa de la sala, tomando solamente un poco de café cargado.

-No tienes vino?-Preguntó Silver

Shadow contestó señalando un mueble.-Por favor, bebe tú si quieres, el vino suele causar efectos que te parecerían extraños en mí…por ello Sonic tiene tantos ahí guardados.

-e.e preferiría que te ahorraras comentarios así

-Jmjm, lo siento, la costumbre.

Y así ambos erizos se quedaron tramando estrategias "en paz" pues de vez en cuando surgían los comentarios y preguntitas curiosas, que Shadow se negaba a responder a veces, pero siempre lograba hacerlo, a pesar de haber sido enemigos, se llevaban bastante bien.

-Quién tiene más probabilidades de ser atacado?-Preguntó Silver bostezando ya.

-No lo sé…-Cerró su puño-Sea quien sea, con tu ayuda, podremos evitar tragedias.

Silver puso su mano sobre el puño de Shadow-Cuenta conmigo.

Shadow sintiéndose un poco extraño por aquel contacto sólo asintió y dijo: Deberíamos dormir ya, podrías quedarte? Me preocupa mucho que Mephiles decida atacarnos al dormir.

-Por supuesto.

-me quedaré yo fuera de su habitación, podrías cuidar la sala? Aquí es la entrada principal.

Silver asintió y así quedó todo, los dos quedaron durmiendo en sus respectivos lugares.

.-.-.-.-

_Ohhh, sí, jamás me había alegrado tanto de que existiera aquella necesidad mortal que es el sueño, duerman tranquilos, mis dos queridos erizos. Les alegrará saber que no son ustedes a quienes deseo hacer sufrir, pero no los despreciaré! Son tan…hermosos. Y me serán de vital ayuda para mi plan, significan la parte crucial._

_Sonic, deseo hacerte sufrir tanto por haberme hecho quedar como más que un idiota! Aquella vez que fuiste revivido por aquella zorra y tus amigos estúpidos recolectaron las 7 esmeraldas caos, conseguiste así la Fase Súper Sonic, me derrotaron. Pero date cuenta de que tú sólo, no puedes contra mí. Si no fuera por Shadow y Silver, habrías sido una cucaracha que pude haber aplastado fácilmente._

_Quién diría que ahora ellos están destinados a traicionarte sin piedad? Dime ahora qué harás para detenerme, pequeño. Si me encargaré de hacer que desees morir por la traición de tus amigos. Pero…primero atacamos tu corazón!_

Así se mantuvo conspirando una estrategia lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que Sonic sufriera sólo un poquitito. Pues iría probando el dulce sabor de sus lágrimas de dolor poco a poco, hasta tener esa deliciosa sustancia salina mezclada con la rojiza metálica de la sangre…

.-.-.-.-

Siendo ya las 8:00am sonó el maldito despertador. Sonic con gesto de fastidio y de mala gana arrojó al pobre despertador lejos. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad muy cansado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo de levantarse a esas horas, tan temprano! Pensando "Qué loco se levanta antes de las 12?" (XD)

Se quitó su pijama y puso su ropa normal, playera roja, chaqueta negra, jeans azules y sus tenis rojos. Esperaba que Shadow ya no estuviera molesto con él. Suspiró y abrió la puerta:

-Shad-? O.Ó!

-Hmm?-Exclamó el llamado abriendo poco a poco sus ojos. Cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, quedó exactamente igual que Sonic.-¡WTF? O.óU

Ahí seguía recostado justo como se fue a dormir, pero…no estaba solo n.ñU

La escena completa mostraba a Silver sin camisa, igual que él, lo demás cubierto por la cobija, estaban demasiado juntos. Y, para acabarla de chingar, Silver tenía una marquita de mordida en su cuello.

Shadow muy molesto pensó "Este cabrón me dio a beber vino!" (XD) y le soltó un puñetazo haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

-Qué cara-? XO

-Es lo mismo que o te digo a ti pendejo! Qué chingados me hiciste?-Shadow se levantó muy molesto caminando hacia él con la intención de dar otro golpe-Me diste vino verdad? U¬¬

Silver tocó su herida del cuello y frenó a Shadow con su telequinesia-Yo cabrón? Quién tiene la mordida en el cuello. Para eso me hiciste beber vino! ¬¬

Y así siguió la estúpida discusión de ver quién drogó a quién, sin saber que ni siquiera había pasado nada esa noche, Mephiles sólo cambió a Silver de lugar e hizo la marca con una daguita, haciendo pequeños cortes para parecer mordida.

Pero nadie sabía eso más que ustedes y yo no? en fin, siguieron dándose golpes tontos mientras Sonic permanecía en shock, faltaba poco para encontrar una buena explicación que no llevara la palabra "Sexo"

**Continuará…**

**XD me divertí mucho!**

**Espero que ustedes también**

**Comenten!**

**Ashley Shadow**


	3. Maleficio Obscenidad

**Hola! Hago lo que puedo para hacerlos lo más largos posibles, pero se me seca el cerebro muy rápido x.x por otro lado es demasiado difícil escribir tomando en cuenta que prometí Yaoi en todos los cap. =S así que si los decepciono fans, lo siento u.u hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**En fin, disfruten este nuevo cap SemeXSeme o/w/o Genial!**

**Capítulo 3: Maleficio Obscenidad**

_This depression is great _

_The Deformation Age, they know my name _

_Waltzing to scum, and base and_

_Married to the pain _

Ok, ok, repasemos…ammm, Problema:

1.- Estoy recostado al lado de Silver…

2.- Estamos semidesnudos…

3.- Sonic está justo en frente de nosotros…

Explicación ilógica: Ahh…la botella de vino tuvo la culpa?

Pero…me fui a dormir al mismo tiempo que Silver no? ahh, además me mata mi cabeza…

Teoría: Estoy ante una posible infidelidad (Tuve sexo con Silver ) y mi pareja está en shock esperando una explicación, cómo me salgo de esto?

Conclusión: Estoy muerto U …AYUDA!

XD eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabecita de Shadow en estos momentos, no sabía qué era más traumante, que Sonic los hubiera descubierto…o que fuese con Silver o.o pues sabía el tipo de comportamientos que él tomaba ante situaciones así, no se rebajaría a ser sumiso…o si? (Chicas, creo que entienden a qué me refiero…a que en una situación así…Shadow sería Uke ). agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea que no tenía sentido por otra que llamó más su atención (SemeXSeme o/w/o).

_You came to see the mobscene _

_I know it isn't your scene_

En fin, alguien lo despertó de sus fantasías MUY a tiempo, quería olvidarse de todo aquello, anhelaba que fuera una broma de pésimo gusto! Pero todo indicaba que no había sido así.

-è.é Shadow…dime qué DEMONIOS! Pasó aquí…

-Glup-Fue lo único que puso exclamar Shadow al verlo tan enojado.

Silver reaccionó rápido antes de que los matara a ambos XD

-S-Sonic! No es lo que piensas, Shadow y yo…dormimos en diferentes lugares! No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí!

-Ah si? Entonces qué rayos hacen en esta situación?-El pobre ya no aguantaba las ganas de molerlos a golpes a ambos, pero aún quería saber qué había pasado

-A-Además! Tú nos conoces a ambos, sabes que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta ser penetrados! Cómo explicas-?

-Cállate ya!-Le ordenó Sonic, ya no aguantaba escuchar más.

Shadow permaneció callado todo el tiempo, sorprendido por las reacciones de su pareja, y las tontas explicaciones del otro.

-Estoy harto de verlos! Vístanse ya por lo menos!-Azotó la puerta de un golpe y no se escuchó más de él

_It's better than a sex scene and it's _

_So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah!_

Shadow suspiró y tomó sus prendas, vistiéndose poco a poco, Silver reaccionó igual poco después, y como hombres, se sentaron de nuevo en la sala a platicar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Estás diciéndome la verdad Silver? Realmente no tuviste nada que ver en esto?

-Hmph, lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti

-No tengo idea de qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche…pero créeme, las sugerencias no han parado en mi cabeza

-Sí, estoy igual, por lo menos la explicación más lógica, por ahora, es, estimado amigo, que lo hicimos.

-Gah…creo que tienes razón.

Aclarando ya poco a poco la situación, comenzaron a reírse de ello, y comenzaron los comentarios irónicos.

_Be obscene, be, be, obscene_

_Be obscene, baby, and not heard_

-Apuesto a que el penetrado fuiste tú-Rió Shadow

-Bahh! Eso es absurdo! Todos saben que lo tengo más grande, para qué desaprovechar? ¬w¬ seguro lo viste y te pusiste como loco!

-Quién tiene la marquita en el cuello? ¬w¬

-Ghk…maldición -.-U

Shadow soltó una carcajada-Bueno, quién sabe, tal vez fuimos ambos.

-La marca esta no tiene nada que ver! Qué tal y de tanta lujuria me mordiste?

-Cómo podría haberlo hecho desde esa posición?-Se cruzó de brazos

El otro respondió igual-Hay muchísimas posiciones ¬w¬

-Qué bien informado estás sobre ese rol XD

-Basta! Ya me harté de esta discusión! Los dos cogimos con ambos y punto final! ¬¬

-Jmjmjm, buena conclusión compañero-Shadow se puso a observar bien de cuerpo completo a Silver "Pues, viéndolo bien, no está mal" pensó y sonrió cínicamente.

-Bien, me voy con Knuckles y Rouge a seguirle el rastro a Mephiles.

Shadow le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró como fuera de sí-Sé cómo es Rouge…pórtate bien, no olvides que eres mío ahora.

Silver un poco aterrorizado, o más bien sacado de onda pues pensaba "Shadow debe ser un excelente amante" se soltó del abrazo y se puso frente a él, mirándolo cínicamente también.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no pienso dejar mi papel Dominante tan pronto

-Por qué habría de hacerlo yo entonces?-Se cruzó de brazos

_We have "high" places but we have no friends_

_The world told us sin's not good but we know it's great_

_War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armor plate_

Sin poder evitarlo, se besaron tratando de devorar los labios del otro, muy apasionadamente, Shadow acorraló primero a Silver contra la puerta, pero el otro para no parecer sumiso, giró dejando al otro en su lugar, así continuó la lucha por unos momentos, mientras se recorrían ambos cuerpos con ambas manos, excitándose demasiado pronto. Aún así, todo duró hasta que escucharon la puerta. Sonic estaba a punto de salir, y era mejor no encontrara a Silver ahí, entonces se separaron. Silver le susurró rápidamente.

-En una hora exactamente estaré en la prisión solo.

Shadow sonrió y se quedó solo en cuestión de segundos, quedando ambos con las ganas de Mucha perversión, una lujuria y deseo que jamás habían experimentado, ni siquiera Shadow, pues estaba consciente de que se había excitado demasiado rápido por primera vez.

Suspiró al saber que a cambio de todo eso, la calentura se le bajaría, pero sólo por los reclamos y sermones que recibiría por parte de Sonic por una larga hora, eso dándose de santos porque lo dejaran salir hacia la prisión, solo.

_It's better than a sex scene and it's _

_So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah! _

.-.-.-

Por otro lado, tenemos unas carcajadas de un Mephiles muy satisfecho por los efectos de sus hechizos, reaccionaron totalmente positivamente a sus planes! Qué mejor que distanciar a Sonic utilizándolos a ellos indirectamente con una infidelidad muy apasionada?

El "Maleficio: Obscenidad" daba MUY buenos frutos, Mephiles no podía negar que le excitaba ver tanta pasión entre dos erizos sexys (Y es que a quién no? XD)

Ahora Shadow debería portarse muy indiferente con Sonic no? y apuesto a que en cuanto se descubra todo y esté histérico el Azul, Shadow lo atacará.

Y, si no lo hace…Meph tendrá que hacer que eso suceda antes…

_Be obscene, be, be, obscene_

_Be obscene, baby, and not heard_

_Be obscene, be, be, obscene_

_Be obscene, baby, and not Heard!_

**Ok espero que es haya gustado, voy despertando más mi perversión a cada cap así que estén advertidos! Muahaha! X3**


End file.
